Regrets"
by jayseeca
Summary: Short and Sweet: Clark loses Lana, and tries to win her back


Smallville and the characters of Smallville do not belong to me... blah, blah, blah.  
  
Type: C/L future, flashback fic  
  
Summary: Clark loses Lana, but finds her again, he tries to win her back.  
  
  
  
PART 1  
  
It had been almost 4 years since Clark left Smallville. His new home was Metropolis, and he was out of a job. He picked up a copy of the Daily Planet, and walked home. He left Smallville before graduation, when things started going really badly. He went out with Chloe, they began dating after the Spring Formal, and everything was going great until Whitney left and Lana was single.  
  
He would find himself watching her. Chloe found herself watching Clark watch Lana. Lana would appear in Clark's loft, upset about Whitney being gone, and being lonely.  
  
Clark stopped being with Chloe as much, and started spending more, and more time with Lana. He was always in love with her, and his feelings for her were reviving.  
  
-  
  
"Hey Clark" Lana said. Clark was walking up the stairs in his loft, pleasantly surprised to see Lana sitting on the couch.  
  
"Lana, I was hoping you were going to be here." Clark smiled at her, thinking how he hasn't been able to stop staring at her. He's wanted her all his life, and now she was available. But he was also in love with Chloe. Ever since she was buried by the maniac cop, he fell in love, unable to think of what he would have done without Chloe.  
  
"I didn't see you in class today" Clark said. "I know, Whitney showed up at the Talon. After 6 months." Lana looked down at her feet, obviously upset. "Oh," Clark said. "What did he want?" "He wanted to get back together. But I couldn't. When he cheated on me, I didn't think I could ever love again. So I said no." Clark looked relieved. "I've just always wanted someone to love me back." Lana said. Clark sat down beside Lana, and looked at her. "Lana... I love you." Lana looked up, and she didn't know how to react. "Clark... are you telling me the truth? I've already been hurt, hurt really badly, and I couldn't take it if you hurt me." "Lana, of course I'm telling the truth. I've always loved you, and I would never hurt you." Clark stared into her eyes, and couldn't believe what he was saying. He finally had the courage to say it. "What about Chloe?".  
  
-  
  
Clark sat down on his couch and unfolded the newspaper, turning to the classifieds. He couldn't believe what happened in Smallville. It was like it happened yesterday, and all he wanted was to turn back the time, and wished he could have done things very differently.  
  
-  
  
"I'm sorry Lana." Clark whispered. "You can't do this to me Clark." "I shouldn't have led you on. I thought I loved you, but it was just a crush. An old crush." Clark looked at Lana. "You said you weren't going to hurt me Clark." And with that, Lana stood up, her eyes welling up with tears. She didn't want to look at Clark, ever again. She ran down the stairs. "Lana! Wait!" Clark yelled. But Lana didn't stop. She never stopped.  
  
-  
  
Clark dropped the newspaper to the floor. He hurt Lana. He did love her. He lied to her. Chloe convinced him that Lana would hurt him, and he listened.  
  
-  
  
Clark decided to go to Lana's house the next day, he realised the mistake he made, and he wanted to change things. He walked slowly deciding how to beg for forgiveness. He was walking down the road, and he saw two police cars on Nell's driveway. He jogged over, wondering what was happening. He walked up the steps, and stood on the porch. He looked at the love seat on the porch, and saw a book lying on it. He looked at it, and saw that it was the book he gave Lana after he said he would never hurt her. He picked the book up, and wanted to go in to see Lana. The door was slightly open. He pushed it, and walked in. Clark heard people talking in the living room, and peered in. Nell was sitting on the couch, crying and very distraught. She saw Clark and stood up, running towards him.  
  
"Clark! Please tell me you've seen Lana. Please!" Nell said. He hands were shaking, and she was holding on to his coat. "What?" Clark said. "She's gone. I woke up in the middle of the night last night, and realized I never heard he come home. I went to her room, and her clothes, and money were gone!". Nell couldn't stop crying. "She never came home?". Clark was finding this very hard to process. She left after he had hurt her. She said that he couldn't hurt her. She was in a fragile moment, and she was in love. He was in love.  
  
-  
  
Clark stood up from the couch and walked to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, and turned the tap on. Staring at himself in the mirror, he splashed water on his face. He never saw Lana again, and it was all his fault.  
  
-  
  
Clark was depressed for weeks. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep, and he skipped school. He was sitting in the corner of the the Torch office, when he had heard Chloe and Pete come in. Chloe was saying how she was glad Lana was gone, and she didn't have the "useless" girl, and her stupid articles around. She had also made the "naive" Clark tell her off. That was the day he ran away. Hoping to find Lana.  
  
The farthest he got was Metropolis, and he hid out. At first he was living on the streets, restlessly walking around. After a week, he realized he couldn't walk around like this. He applied to a college, and studied very hard. He earned great marks, and got a partial scholarship. He worked two part-time jobs to earn the rest of the money, and got an education. He got a job at the school newspaper, and eventually that led to him to a neighbourhood newspaper. From there, he went to the Inquisitor, but then quit when he heard there was a new reporter coming from Smallville... named Chloe Sullivan.  
  
-  
  
Now Clark was out of a job. He wiped his wet face with a towel, constantly in pain. He had lost the only person he loved because he was a jackass. It's been 4 years, and he would never forget it. He would never forget her.  
  
He went back to the newspapers, strewn across the floor. He had to find a job. He was living comfortably, but he didn't want to stay home thinking about her.  
  
He sat down at the kitchen table, and flipped to the classifieds again. He scanned the page, and found something interesting.  
  
Daily Planet: Looking for  
  
experienced reporter, able to  
  
work with partner. Salary  
  
to be discussed. Contact Perry  
  
White - pwhite@dailyplanet.com  
  
"This looks interesting" Clark thought.  
  
-  
  
TBC...  
  
I know where this is heading, but I don't want to spoil the surprise.... Please review! Your opinion means a lot to me. 


End file.
